


One closure like another (FR)

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 5, Episode Related, Forgiveness, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), POV Lucifer, Partnership, References to Drugs, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Spoilers, Trust Issues, bleeding Devil, risk her life for the Devil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: SPOIL S4E05« Tout est arrivé si vite ». Force était d'admettre que toutes ces personnes n'avaient rien exagéré. Vite ; ce le fut. Inutile, il le fut également. OS / POV Lucifer.Translation will come very soon.





	One closure like another (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> D'office j'allais tomber dans le piège de la "nouvelle saison - nouvelles idées"... Enfin !
> 
> J'ai adoré cet épisode (avec le trois) et j'avais envie de le développer un peu plus par l'intermédiaire de cet OS, expliquer cette "page réellement tournée" entre eux. Pas celle que l'on croyait, ouf ! Et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit un OS directement en rapport avec la saison en cours ! Ça me manquait vraiment :D
> 
> Du coup !
> 
> Petit OS du point de vue de notre diable X)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Rappel :
> 
> SPOILERS INÉVITABLES DE LA SAISON 4 SI VOUS ALLEZ PLUS LOIN !

**ONE CLOSURE LIKE ANOTHER**

**~**

 

«  Tout est arrivé si vite  »

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu cette phrase de l'une ou l'autre personne, témoin, victime ou coupable ? 

Si vite ; pas le temps de voir, de ressentir, de comprendre et réagir. 

«  Vite  » et  «  inutilité  » fermement combinés dans un moment, un geste, une inaction pour la plupart des cas. 

_ Tout est arrivé si vite.  _

Force était d'admettre que toutes ces personnes n'avaient rien exagéré. Vite ; ce le fut. Inutile, il le fut également. Il avait louangé la rapide et fortuite intervention de cet imbécile armé lorsque l'inspectrice l'avait interrogé sur sa relation passée et présente avec Ève. 

Ses propres mots avaient été rapides, rapidement tranchés net par ce bruit. 

Un bruit assourdissant. 

Il avait agi, son corps avait réagi plutôt. Penché en avant, ses mains instinctivement guidées vers un point en particulier. 

Vite avait été cette pensée. 

_ «  _ _ Pourquoi y a-t-il du rouge sur ma chemise ?  _ _ » _

Puis il avait regardé ce Marco, son arme.

Puis une autre pensée perplexe ; quel intérêt d'exiger le calme en étant aussi agité ? 

Stupide. 

**_— Lucifer !_ **

Oh, le parquet était d'un inconfort. Il avait regardé les visages mortifiés de Chloé et d'Ève sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi elles étaient au-dessus de lui. 

Si vite. 

Ce fut tout aussi vite que sa tête retomba sur le sol. 

Une simple tache rouge ne pouvait pas faire aussi mal, pas aussi vite.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Quelqu'un le traîne. 

Il se crispe quand ce quelqu'un le soulève, lui et la douleur qui lui perce l'abdomen. 

— 'ucement… 

Personne ne l'écoute ; tout le monde crie, hurle. Marco crie le plus fort. 

**— … ez-vous tous !**

Son dos heurte la rampe de la piste de danse. 

Ça fait mal. 

**— ...uelqu'un essaie de s'échapper ou si quelqu'un essaie de me tacler, tout le monde meurt !**

Très théâtral.

Il regarde son ventre, ce rouge qui s'étend. C'est épais sous ses doigts, sous ceux d'Ève. 

Du sang ?

_ Oh.  _

Maintenant il comprend. Le bruit, la douleur, l'inspectrice… 

C'était logique, en un sens. Elle s'était faite tirer dessus au tout début de leur partenariat ; quoi de plus logique qu'il en soit de même pour lui à la fin ? Histoire de tourner la page comme il faut. 

Mais il n'avait pas parlé autant avec Jimmy, si ? Pourquoi essaie-t-elle de négocier avec lui ? Pour lui ? 

— D'accord, comme vous voudrez. M—Mais cet homme a besoin d'une ambulance—…

_ «  _ _ Je suis le diable, pour l'amour d—  _ _ » _

Elle ne l'acceptera jamais, n'est-ce-pas  ? 

**— Non, la ferme !**

Et voilà. Inutile, comme il l'avait prédit. Une perte considérable de salive. 

— Vous allez bien ? 

Chloé est près de lui ; il ne l'a pas vu s'approcher. 

Troublant. 

Il essaie de sourire. C'est presque réussi. 

— U—Un peu mal au ventre, Inspectrice. 

Elle ne réagit pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait crû à ses paroles. Il détourne le regard ; il ne peut pas supporter son regard en plus de la douleur. Peut-être qu'elle détourne le sien elle aussi, elle l'a fait si souvent… 

— C'est le diable. Il va s'en sortir, non ? 

Eh bien, il ne mourra que dans ce plan. C'est ce qui risque d'arriver si ses souvenirs sont exacts, non ? Trop de sang perdu, cette histoire d'organe perforé et d'hémorragie interne—

— ...ui. Il s'en sortira. 

Mensonge quand tu nous tiens… 

Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle sait qu'il sait. 

Le Prince des Mensonges et tout ça…

— On va faire venir de l'aide. Vous restez avec lui, d'accord ? 

Lucifer la regarde s'éloigner. 

La douleur n'en fait rien.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Bon sang, si cet idiot n'arrêtait pas de suite de faire les cent pas… 

Qu'est-ce qu'il espère en errant ainsi, arme au poing ? 

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir traîné là-dedans.

Il rit. Enfin… Il essaie. Ce n'est pas une franche réussite. Peut-être en prenant une plus longue inspiration… 

— Foutaises.

Vrai. Ça n'a aucun sens ; la balle s'est logée dans son ventre, pas dans ses poumons. 

Déglutir devrait être plus facile. 

— I—Il vous fallait mon Aston pour entrer, et il n'y a que moi qui la conduit. 

Étrange… Les contours du visage de l'inspectrice bougent. Un peu. Il cligne des yeux, mais ça n'a pas l'air de changer grand-chose. 

— Non, j'aurai pu trouver autre chose. C'est juste que—, se flagelle-t-elle encore. 

— Non. 

Elle se tait. 

Bien ; il déteste l'entendre se torturer ainsi. Peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'elle aurait effectivement peut trouver autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre pour l'assister. Elle aurait pu, surtout après— 

— Ce n'est pas votre faute. 

C'est la sienne. 

Comme toujours. 

— Je devais tourner la page. 

Elle n'aime pas ce qu'il dit, il le voit bien. Une page doit se tourner, pourtant. Elle se tourne, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Son sang qui imbibe le haut de son pantalon s'y efforce. Une page se tourne. La pièce tourne aussi.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi  _ tournée _ ...

Il tousse et ses yeux s'égare ailleurs. Ses mains sont aussi rouges que le bas de sa chemise. Cela lui rappelle une autre nuit, un autre idiot. L'idiotie n'était pas qu'un privilège humain. Et Uriel était le plus idiot de tous ; le menacer lui et surtout l'inspectrice…

Avait-il prévu tout cela ? 

Avait-il vu la trahison ? La confiance brisée ? Les mensonges ? 

Il ne pourrait jamais en être sûr, malheureusement. 

Quel gâchis. 

Il note l'ironie de sa situation, de sa blessure ; le même endroit où il avait frappé son frère. Si ce n'était pas une astucieuse façon de lui faire payer…

—...oit l'emmener à l'hôpital. 

— Je vais bien, Inspectrice. Rapprochez-moi juste de cet imbécile et je lui arrache les bras comme une cuisse de dinde. 

La métaphore n'est pas si métaphorique que cela ; on dirait réellement une dinde qui souffle et tempête, marchant et marchant encore devant eux. 

Ève lui offre un verre. Quelle délicieuse attention. 

— Merci. 

Est-ce de l'eau ? Ou du gin, peut-être ? Vraiment difficile à dire. 

Chloé et Ève parlent, mais il ne saisit pas grand-chose ; il se concentre sur le toucher lisse du verre dans sa main. Le verre manque de glisser à plusieurs reprises avec tout ce sang poisseux qui recouvre ses paumes. Il ferme les yeux, c'est agréable, surtout quand la pièce tourne autant. Presque aussi agréable que la main d'Ève à hauteur de son cou. 

Quelque chose passe et repasse dans son dos, beaucoup moins agréable. Il n'a pas envie de protester, curieusement. 

Ève appuie sur son ventre. 

Gin ou pas gin… Boire tout le contenu de son verre lui semble une merveilleuse idée, mais— 

— Lucifer.

_ «  _ _ Présent, Inspectrice. _ _ » _ __

Plus ou moins. 

Il se concentre sur sa voix, ses lèvres. Elles bougent plus lentement que d'habitude. 

— Vous avez une responsabilité, vous aussi.

Responsabilité ? C'était elle qui l'avait rejeté, pas l'inverse. Il fronce les sourcils. 

— Comment dégriser Ella ? 

Dégriser. Bien sûr. 

— T'nez ça…

Ève le débarrasse volontiers de son verre. Il espère le récupérer rapidement. Ses poches semblent coller au tissu de sa veste, il met plusieurs secondes à trouver ce qu'il cherche. 

— Ça ne la dégrisera pas, mais… elle s'ra concentrée. 

Chloé n'apprécie pas la vue de ce paquet entre ses doigts. Elle le fusille du regard. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle l'approuve aveuglément ; il n'attend plus rien. Juste que la page se tourne. 

— C'est… l—le meilleur moyen, I—Inspectrice. 

Bon sang, il a simplement souri à sa future  _ ancienne _ partenaire… Pas besoin de le faire suffoquer pour cela. Il en lâche presque le paquet. 

Mais Chloé ne discute pas. 

C'est une première. 

Il n'a pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage sur sa réaction ; Ève appuie un peu trop fort et le paquet lui échappe des mains pour de bon. 

Du gin.

_ Beaucoup _ de gin…

 

**-xXx-**

 

— ...eur Blutooth ou cellulaire. Du cellulaire serait plus simple, pas de souci de proximité. 

— Je vois que… la cocaïne fonctionne. 

Si seulement l'alcool pouvait aussi bien agir sur la douleur…

Elle remonte vers ses poumons, mais il ne tousse plus. Plus depuis un moment. Il y a juste ce poids sur sa poitrine… Trop épuisant à déloger. Il frotte ses doigts sur les bords de son verre. Il les sent toujours. 

Un peu moins qu'avant, mais toujours. 

Ella lui pose une question, mais il est trop occupé à essayer de deviner ce qu'il boit cette fois. Même son palais ne veut plus coopérer. 

Pas du gin… De la vodka ? 

Il sent le liquide descendre dans sa gorge. Cela n'atténue pas la nausée qui lui serre le ventre. Cette petite sournoise… 

— Il vous en reste ? Je n'ai pas 'nvie de rentrer sobre en E'fer ; demanda-t-il entre deux tempêtes verbales de la jeune légiste. 

— Vous n'y retournerez pas. 

Bien sûr que si. Où d'autre pourrait-il aller ? 

Il n'aurait pas l'heureux revirement de sort dont Charlotte avait bénéficié. Il est le diable.  Et l'idée de s'élever vers cette autre destination ne lui plaît que très peu. 

— …rrêtez de dire ça. Et arrêtez de dire aussi que c'est votre  _ dernière enquête _ . 

Mais ça l'est. 

— ...C'est déprimant et je dois vraiment rester positive. 

— L'inspectrice et moi avons t—travaillé bien trop longtemps p—pour ne pas… n—nous accepter mutuellement. 

Inspirer. 

Il doit inspirer avant d'expirer. 

— Malheureusement… Je ne crois pas que… ça arrivera, Miss Lopez. 

Cet alcool n'a plus aucun goût. 

Il n'arrive pas à avaler. Comm— ? 

— C'est fou.  _ C'est fou _ , s'obstine à répéter la jeune légiste. Vous êtes la  **meilleure** équipe de tous les temps. Vous vous aimez ta—

Faux. Chloé a été parfaitement claire sur ce point. 

Elle ne l'aimera jamais assez pour… pour… 

Pour quoi déjà ? 

— ...ut qu'elle prenne une balle pour vous ?

Il la regarde. 

Elle comprend et affiche une mine penaude devant tout ce sang qui macule ses habits. 

— Hm… Désolée. 

Pas autant que lui. 

— Mais sérieux…

_ «  _ _ Bloody Hell…  _ _ » _

— ...us n'arrêtez pas de parler de  «  tourner la page » ; c'est quoi, cette histoire ? 

Pas une histoire, une décision avisée. Raisonnable. Vraiment raisonnable. Ça aurait dû résoudre tous leurs problèmes. 

Il soupire. 

— C'est le problème. Je n'en sais rien. 

Et Chloé revient vers lui. 

Le sait-elle ?

 

**-xXx-**

 

Quelqu'un élève le ton. 

Désagréable dissonance dans le paisible torpeur qui le gagne de plus en plus souvent. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le secouer un peu par l'épaule et lui tendre un autre verre d'un liquide qu'il ne ressent quasiment plus, mais l'effort est grand pour un résultat si médiocre. 

Il essaie, mais la réalité se dérobe à chaque fois bien trop vite. 

Comme un moustique en une chaude nuit d'été. 

Il force ses paupières à se lever un peu. Juste un peu. 

Juste quand Marco jette un sandwich aux pieds de l'inspectrice. Le goût associé à cette mare de sang… Pas le meilleur mixte culinaire. 

Une  _ mare _ de sang ? 

Marco agite son arme au nez de tous. 

Bruyant. Et beaucoup moins calme qu'il ne le prétend. 

— Dan ne ferait pas une telle erreur… 

— Vous 'tes sûre ? marmonne Lucifer. 

Il a froid. 

— Je l'ai vu… manger une bille dans un saladier. 

Cette anecdote le distrait pour une seconde. Il ne devrait pas trop penser à tout ce sang sur lui. Sous lui, aussi. Un peu partout, en fait. 

Ella parle, mais il n'entend rien. 

Sa tête repart en arrière ; vers les étoiles. 

Étoiles ? 

Ne sont-ils pas à l'intérieur ? Oui, au Lux. 

Que font toutes ces étoiles au beau milieu de son plafond ? Il connaît leur nom par coeur ; normal, lui seul les a créé. Rigel, Alioth, Atria...

Il baisse la tête quand Miss Lopez se tait enfin. 

Le spectacle vaut bien cet effort physique de sa part. 

— Mesdames… souffle-t-il, agréablement surpris. Ça me r—réconforte de savoir que je vais mourir en érection… 

Garde à vous devant la mort. Une page qui se tourne, qui se  «  tend » . 

— Santé. Oh bordel…

Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… Que fait ce sang dans son verre ? Ne peut-il pas rester sur le sol comme le reste ? 

Si peu de manières…

— C'est ça, c'est la réponse ! 

Quoi encore ?

 

**-xXx-**

 

Un bruit sourd. 

C'est difficile, mais Lucifer ouvre les yeux. 

Il sourit ;  _ oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent _ . Le couteau manque clairement de spectaculaire en comparaison du châtiment qu'il lui réservait, mais assister à la chute de cet idiot particulièrement bruyant reste délectable. 

Cette femme qui menace l'inspectrice l'est un peu moins.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Il ne sait plus trop l'ordre des événements. 

Ce qu'il devrait savoir, ce qu'il devrait ignorer. 

Il sait avoir rampé - faute de mieux - jusqu'à Marco. 

Il sait s'être délecté de son châtiment. 

Et il sait que le noir est bien plus supportable que la réalité depuis qu'il s'y est laissé prendre pour de bon. 

Mais il ignore tout de cette douleur qui le transperce de nulle part. 

Il ne crie pas… pas besoin ; d'autres le font fort bien pour lui. La douleur le maintient fermement au sol. Elle est chaude, caresse son menton. 

Ses doigts fins qui remontent le long de son cou. 

Les ténèbres battent en retraite devant l'inspectrice, si obstinée en toutes circonstances. Elle a l'air inquiète…

—...a va ?

Question stupide, mais il s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. 

— Vous 'tes tombée sur ma blessure… 

Garder les yeux ouverts, encore un peu. 

— Pile la douleur... l—lancinante dont j'vais besoin pour reprendre mes esprits. 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il sourit, ou même sourit autant. Cela a forcément un lien avec la façon dont Chloé reste sur lui, tout près de lui. Elle le touche, le regarde… Elle reste. 

— Désolée. 

Elle veut partir, mais lui ne le veut pas. Il ne le veut plus. 

— N—non… Inspectrice ; il proteste. 

Elle le regarde. Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine, entre la douleur lancinante connue et une autre - plus ancienne - qu'il expire devant ce regard rien que pour lui. Il a envie de toucher son visage, lui aussi. Que ses yeux cessent de se dérober à la réalité, à préférer les ténèbres. 

— Vous vous 'tes… j—jetée sur moi…

Il expire plus fort, plus vite. 

— Vous… étiez prête à v—vous sacrifier pour… me sauver…

Lui. Le sauver…  _ Lui.  _

Qu'avait donc dit miss Lopez ? 

C'est  «  fou » . 

Oui, fou. 

Elle l'est; risquer sa vie pour...

Il expire encore et profite du silence, de cette folie.

 

**-xXx-**

 

Une page s'est tournée. 

Celle du Lux s'est soustraite au ciel étoilé - réellement étoilé, cette fois - de L.A. La voix de l'inspectrice est remplacée par d'autres ; pressantes, insistantes et agaçantes. Serrer les doigts de l'un, dire son nom complet à l'autre, garder les yeux ouverts...

Ils parlent, parlent et parlent encore. 

Ils parlent de lui, de sa blessure, de leur destination. 

Mais sa main se referme sur la porte de l'ambulance. Il ne lâche pas et ne lâchera pas. Jamais. Ils le pressent de lâcher prise, de se laisser soigner.

Foutaises.

Le métal ploie sous sa volonté et tous se regardent sans comprendre ce phénomène. Lucifer retire d'un geste impatient le masque qui entoure le bas de son visage. 

D'autres protestations dont il n'a cure. 

— H—Hors de question… que je parte. 'oit tourner… la page. 

Dire ces quelques mots est épuisant, mais pas assez pour se laisser emmener contre sa volonté dans l'un de ses hôpitaux humains. Il regarde partout autour de lui, se redresse sur le brancard et range dans un coin de son esprit la douleur qui perce son ventre. 

_ — Lucifer ! _

Ève encercle son visage de ses mains, sa respiration fébrile caresse sa joue. 

— Oh S—… Tu vas bien ?! Tu— Ella a désamorcé la bombe e—et—

— Où est… Où est l'inspectrice ? 

Elle le lâche et recule un peu. 

— Elle est restée à l'intérieur. Tu es s—

— Je veux lui parler, la coupe-t-il en essayant de retirer l'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras.

Ses mains tremblantes interceptent la sienne et il relève la tête, à bout de patience. Elle ne recule plus cette fois-ci ; et maintient ses mains sur la sienne. 

— Alors reste tranquille, dit-elle.

Elle sourit, toujours secouée, toujours à le tenir. 

— Elle va arriver, d'accord ? Elle doit juste s'occuper de je-ne-sais-quoi avec cette bombe et tout… 

C'est vrai. 

Et son absence explique son léger regain d'énergie. Il n'est pas prêt à courir un marathon ni même satisfaire de toutes les manières possibles Éve, mais il l'est suffisamment pour réitérer sa demande de rester sur les lieux jusqu'à attendre son bon vouloir. Devant l'amélioration significative de son état et son pouvoir de persuasion, les ambulanciers n'ont d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et attendre le retour prodige de cette i _ nspectrice. _

Le temps passe et Lucifer convainc même Ève de donner un coup de pouce alcoolisé à cette perfusion de… liquide médicinal. 

Et enfin, il la voit. 

Elle note l'alcool à profusion là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir, mais sourit malgré tout. 

Lui aussi. 

— Inspectrice ! Ravi de vous voir.

— Comment vous vous sentez ? 

— Je me suis senti mieux dès que je suis sorti. C'est marrant. 

Ils échangent un regard ; pas besoin de plus amples explications. Elle sait et il sait pourquoi. Pourtant, il est là. Pas ailleurs. 

Ceci dit, il la soupçonne d'être volontairement restée à l'écart pendant tout ce temps. 

— Et puis j'ai une excellente infirmière ; ajoute-t-il en posant son bras dans le bas du dos de sa compagne étrangement silencieuse. 

— Je vous laisse un moment. 

Et Ève s'éclipse sans un mot. 

Chloé semble fascinée par la surface du sol et lui par la couverture bon marché qui le recouvre jusqu'aux hanches. 

— Bref, je—… Je voulais voir si ça allait. 

Ses yeux sont un peu rougis. 

— Et cette histoire de  «  dernière enquête » ... 

De plus en plus rougis. Sa voix change un peu. Elle prend une bruyante inspiration avant de le regarder. 

—… Je voulais juste vous dire que… que je comprends vos sentiments. 

Bien, c'est une bonne chose. La page n'en sera que plus facilement tournée ; pour tous les deux. 

— Et je comprends les vôtres aussi, à présent, Inspectrice. 

**_«_ ** **_Parce que je suis terrifiée !_ ** **_»_ **

— Et… pour ce que ça vaut, je crois que j'ai tourné la page. 

_ «  _ _ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. _ _ » _

— Tant mieux, répond-elle d'une toute petite voix. 

Elle détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre. Lucifer l'observe sans un mot hocher la tête, encore… et encore. 

Et il sourit. 

— Pour la prochaine enquête… 

Elle se retourne, fronçant les sourcils, peinant à croire ce qu'elle entend. La page est tournée, pourtant. 

—… essayez de ne pas ramener un meurtrier fou dans mon club. 

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit. 

— Ça casse l'ambiance. 

— Vous voulez  _ continuer _ ? 

Il voit les ambulanciers s'approcher avec un air déterminé sur leur visage ; le moment est venu. Impatients qu'ils peuvent être, vraiment…

Qu'importe ; la page est définitivement tournée et l'inspectrice est là. 

— Oh vous me connaissez, Inspectrice… Je fais des grands drames et, au final, je me rends compte que je suis à ma place. 

Il ne rate pas son expression, cet émerveillement rougi dans ses yeux, autour de sa bouche ouverte par la stupeur. Ouverte sur une nouvelle page. Sans peur, sans colère, sans trahison et sans mensonges… 

La page est tournée. 

Et le sourire de l'inspectrice est la meilleure tournure qu'il pouvait espérer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo et/ou un petit comment si ça vous a plu ;)


End file.
